


Case of the Munchies Gone Wrong

by GuileandGall



Series: Violaceous Fury [29]
Category: Saints Row
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Fire, Fluff and Smut, Food, Foreplay, Ice Play, Oral Sex, Temperature Play, smoke
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-06
Updated: 2014-12-06
Packaged: 2018-02-28 08:22:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,181
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2725526
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GuileandGall/pseuds/GuileandGall
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Warming up a snack can be a dangerous proposition when your lover is intent on making you squirm.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Case of the Munchies Gone Wrong

**Author's Note:**

> Written to fill a prompt from the Texts From Last Night meme posted in November 2014, sent by Chyrstis: Furia/Troy: (440): Incase you were wondering. Cooking naked turns into sex. Sex and cooking may lead to house fire. Thanks to Kakumei for the read through.

**Case of the Munchies Gone Wrong**

Furia escaped the shower with a languid kiss. Troy's growl clearly demonstrated his disagreement with the decision. "Take your time," she suggested while drying quickly and wrapping the towel around her and tucking it tightly. "I'll scrounge up something to eat."

That was precisely what she in fact set out to do. She surveyed the refrigerator, determining that she did, in fact, need to go to the store one of these days. Lately most of her time had been taken up with jobs of her own making or work from the guys; her rare free time was often taken up with Troy. Of course, she didn't mind that in the least though it meant that she had an overflowing laundry basket that confirmed the Laundry Fairy did not exist (much to her disappointment) and a cupboard so bare it would rival Old Mother Hubbard's. With a grumbling sigh she grabbed the lone apple off the shelf and tugged the freezer door open. Finding the glass dish made her glad she cooked like she was feeding an army. It meant there was almost always something to eat hiding in there.

A few minutes in the microwave and she was able to transfer the leftover soup into a large pot to finish warming up. She cored and sliced up the apple, setting it on a plate with a few cubes of the last of the cheddar cheese. The shower finally cut off as Furia finished up. She stirred the soup again, just a simple chicken noodle that she had made just to stave off the chill in the air when a cold front tore through Stilwater weeks earlier.

When the door opened, she turned and ogled him, still drying and grinning at her like a chesire cat with a plan. "I didn't think you meant you'd cook," he said with a trace of surprise peppering his voice.

"I didn't. Just warming it up. But it's going to be a few more minutes." She popped a bite of apple in her mouth and her thirst reminded her she should make something to drink. "Grab ice, please," she asked, turning and reaching into an upper cabinet for glasses.

The crack of the tray didn't register, nor did the clink of a handful of cubes into a cup. As she stretched for another glass, her tuck didn't hold but she was fairly certain her towel had help falling to the ground. She just laughed it off, not thinking about it for more than a moment. At least until Troy dragged an ice cube down her spine. Furia jumped, almost dropping the other glass, as she tried to shift away from him. He grabbed her hips to keep her where he wanted her. Then his tongue traveled up the same track, searing her nerves and drawing a moan from her lips.

"Bastard," she mumbled breathily when the ice chased back down again. The jibe had no teeth at all as she shivered, her hands tightening around the glass she managed to catch. "I thought you were hungry?"

Troy pulled her hair away from her neck. When he replied she could hear the wolfish grin in his tone. "Oh, I could eat."

Furia replied with a flustered laugh. There were no lines to read between, that message was perfectly clear. The cube drew a cold line over her collarbone. She gasped loudly when his chest met her back. All of him still warm from the shower, Furia melted into his one-armed embrace as he wrapped one arm around her waist. His hand spread out low on her belly, pressing her hips back against his. The fluffy terrycloth did nothing to hide his arousal.

His ice cube teased between her breasts, the melting water tickled down her stomach and she shuddered against him again with a ragged breath. His gruff chuckle vibrated through her as his embrace tightened around her waist before he drew the disappearing cube over her nipple, wrenching a sharp cry from her throat. When she turned her head toward him, mumbling his name, Troy's mouth met hers hungrily.

Neither of them paid a stitch of attention to the bubbling coming from the stove or the comforting smell of the homemade soup that started to permeate the small apartment. Instead their attention was wholly wrapped up in one another. He turned her to face him, his mouth closed over the taut, aching nipple he had iced. His mouth felt like fire against her skin. The cold seemed to have made her skin extra sensitive; the texture and heat of his tongue shortened her breath.

"Troy," she murmured. Both her hands dove into his hair trying to redirect his attention.

Her measures proved more successful than she could have intended. His mouth met hers; his tongue pushing past her teeth as he danced her across the kitchen. Troy lifted her hips onto the table kissing her deeply. Both of them gulped for breath when their lips finally parted. He turned quickly and grabbed the glass with the ice cubes.

"No." Furia laughed lightly in protest.

Troy loomed over her, his lips teasing hers as he spoke. "You seemed to be enjoying it," he taunted with a nip of her bottom lip.

"Maybe it's just you that I'm enjoying," she countered.

The swipe of a new cube over her lips brought a curve to them. Then his warm tongue traced her smile. "Maybe a little of both?"

His eyes met hers, holding her gaze as he drew the cube down her throat and traced the spot where her collarbones met. Sucking kisses followed the cold, warming her skin and setting her body alight. The sensation of the extremes was dizzying. The slow spiraling circle drawn around her other breast shocked a bright gasp from her body.  She arched into his teasing, meeting his determined gaze as her hips shifted against his.

With his groan, Furia sealed her lips to his and pressed her chest against his to steal a bit of his warmth. He drew back with a bit of a chuckle.

"Cold, huh?" she giggled. A rapid shiver rippled through her.

"I can take care of that." Troy kissed her, sucking at her lip, before his still warm hand and his mouth moved over her chilled flesh.

Furia leaned back on one hand, the other stroking through his damp hair. Troy's eyes flicked up to hers then he smiled and dragged his teeth across her nipple. Her head fell back with a moan; his hands warm and cold moved over her lightly, distracting her from the fact that she lost track of the ice cube. Her thighs clinched around him when its location was revealed as it pressed against her clit.

"Dios," she all but shouted, fisting her hand in his hair.

He peeked up at her, sucking the cube back into his mouth with a smirk. His cold lips teased at her inner thigh. The melting cube even chilled his breath, which sent a shiver through her body. By the time it melted Troy had Furia writhing and shuddering on her kitchen table. He placed a slightly warmer kiss just below her bellybutton and Furia sat up quickly, cupping his cheeks, she guided his mouth back to hers. His tongue was still cool as she sucked on it.

"I want you," she mumbled roughly between deep kisses. Her hand pressed over the towel firmly before she untucked it and let it fall.

He groaned in reply. Then he leaned to his right and grabbed his jacket off the back of the chair. Once he grabbed the foil square from the pocket it joined the towel on the floor.

"I'm so glad you are a boy scout."

"Always prepared. Especially when you're around." He flashed her an amused smile and dramatically tossed the empty package over his shoulder.

Furia's frown made him laugh, but her countenance shifted when he pressed into her with particular deliberation. The way Troy continued the teasing prompted a reply; she wrapped her legs around him and her hand slid up the back of his neck as she slithered against him. "Stop teasing, amador," Furia pleaded.

"I thought you liked the teasing?" His voice was low and thick with lust as his thumb brushed over one pert nipple. Their mouths met, and the precise pinch left her moaning into his mouth as she clung to his neck.

That rollercoaster of sensation and emotion swept them up. Sharing shallow rapid breaths as their bodies moved in twain, Furia could feel that bloom of heat returning as he laid her back on the table. His mouth caressed and tugged at her skin as the rhythm sharpened toward that inevitable crescendo. They wrapped themselves up in each other--eyes locked and bodies synced. Nothing broke through that bubble they wrapped around themselves in their personal space.

At least until the fire alarm belched out an ear piercing screech. Both startled.

"Fuck," he grumbled, pulling away quickly, suddenly aware of the smoke issuing forth from the pot on the stove.

"Get it off the heat," she directed, jumping off the table.

Troy did have the presence of mind to at least rewrap the towel around his waist before he grabbed the pot and shoved it in the sink, opening the tap. The hiss and another billow of smoke issued forth from the vessel, while Furia waved the broom at the fire alarm on the ceiling of the kitchen, muttering curses at the device in Spanish.

"Here." He took the broom and pulled a chair over, stretching. He pulled off the face and yanked the battery loose. After he returned them to silence, they both gradually started laughing.

"Guess we learned something new. _You_ are not allowed to cook naked." Bradshaw hopped off the chair and walked toward her wearing a serious look.

"I was not naked, until someone stole my towel."

Troy just smirked at her.

"But I don't know. With the kind of reaction I got, I think I might have to make it a regular occurrence." Furia tugged his towel loose again.

"Just tell me one thing." Troy leaned over her, his hands skimming over her hips. She hummed softly. "Where's your fire extinguisher?"

"Under the sink."

"That's all I need to know."

With that he picked her up and placed her back on the table, taking up right where they left off though with a bit more urgency. The creaking of the table didn't phase them or their renewed enthusiasm. When the reason for it shocked them both out of their rhythm again, Troy wrapped his arms around her tightly, which brought her down onto his chest as the table leg gave out. They were both laughing when they hit the floor; Troy's halted when the impact stole his breath.

Furia raked her fingers through his hair and trying to control her amusement. "Dios. Are you all right?"

"I'm fine." Troy pushed her hair off her face. "It just seems that Mr. Murphy is camping out in your kitchen."

She felt the furrowing of her brow.

"Murphy's Law: If it can go wrong it will."

Her forehead connected harder than she intended with his chest, making him groan again as he petted her hair.

"Case in point."

"Sorry," she cooed, pecking him softly.

"This is revving up to be a stellar day for one of us."

"Or both of us."

"Sorry about your table," he said, running his hands down her back.

She shrugged one shoulder. "It was old, and secondhand," she explained. She sat up, dragging her nails gently down his chest. "Want to see if the third time is a charm?"

Troy smiled at her salaciously. "Without a doubt, but perhaps we should avoid furniture."

Furia rolled her hips against his, earning a soft groan as his hands tightened on her thighs. "Are you trying to see if we can take the whole building down?"

"Might as well," he chuckled, his hands slid up her ribs toward her breasts.

She liked the shift; he was at the mercy of her teasing and Furia took advantage of that fact for a bit before her own need boiled over. Then the couple's fervor returned--kissing with abandon, erotic touches, and a furious friction that had them clinging to one another. His increasingly vocal reactions to the tender kisses and fierce playful nips edged her just as successfully as the friction of their bodies. The lovely sounds, the fervor in his kiss, and the roughness in the way he pulled her hips against his own thrusts into her highlighted his closeness.

And the third time was indeed the charm, her peak brought Troy to his as well, with no crumbling of brick or creaking of floor boards. She held his face in her hands, pressing slow kisses on his lips.

"Looks like the third time is the charm," he chuckled lowly, sweeping her hair off her shoulders.

"No. You are," Furia murmured against his lips before kissing him deeply. 


End file.
